


Too Late

by Angel_In_Soho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame spoilers, Gen, I promised myself not to angst but I did so, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, on everything that had happened to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_In_Soho/pseuds/Angel_In_Soho
Summary: Steve Rogers, a Man Out of Time.He was once on time for everything.Then he suddenly wasn't.(A look into Steve's life, and how time interferes with Steve's life in more ways than he would ever have wanted.)





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first fic of the fandom, and honestly I just had to air this idea out because Steve's story was practically begging me to. Also, I am just chilled at how time plays for Steve... so here it goes. 
> 
> Also, yes I'm aware there are three chapters in here, but it's just Steve's one-shot, so

* * *

**Chapter One: The Past**

 

Once upon a time, Steven Grant Rogers was taught by his mother to always be on time.

_ Drink your medicine on time, honey,  _ she’d implore.  _ Don’t be late for school, Steve. _

Steve would nod gladly. He knew that if he didn’t drink his medicine, he wouldn’t be able to walk for more than a few meters before his asthma or allergies would get to him. He knew that if he didn’t attend school at strict times, his mother would be called by the school, and she would have to drop everything from her job just to attend.

Steve Rogers was always on time.

\--

It carried over his teens, and Bucky would tease him, saying  _ haven’t you ever heard of the term, “fashionably late for the party”? _

Sporting a black eye from trying to defend people from bullies, he’d snort, and he’d roll his eyes.  _ Buck, there’s also this concept of being courteous. You don’t keep a lovely dame waiting. Also, I was perfectly fine. _

Bucky would wink, pat him on his head, and without fail, he’d tell him off.  _ Uhuh. _

_ Shut up, Bucky. _

_ I’m trying to get you to get a date, man! Have some style! _

_ The army doesn’t tolerate tardiness,  _ he’d rebut.  _ Besides, no one would date me. _

His friend would have that frown of disapproval on his face.  _ Just wait for the perfect moment, Steve. _

_ She’ll be there before you know it. Just wait. _

Steve doubted him, but like as he said, he won’t meet her if he was late.

\--

He was  _ almost  _ late, one time.

Got him into—the last lines for the army enlistment—and into the face of Doctor Erskine.

Then he was proposing for the serum.

_ We don’t have much time,  _ Dr. Erskine whispered urgently, as they shared a drink.  _ –it’s either you, or someone else. You can mull over it after a while. Don’t be late. _

He knew his chance. He’d decided already, earlier on. With eyes brimming with determination, he nodded.  _ I’ll do it. _

\--

There wasn’t an almost, anymore.

When he moved, his body felt—felt energized, and he didn’t understand what he was feeling, and—there’s a shot, and he reacted too late.

Doctor Erksine was laying on the floor. Shot. Bleeding.  _ Go,  _ the man pleaded.  _ Don’t mind me. _

_ What do I do?  _ He had frantically asked, both inwardly and outwardly. He caught him, then he was too late to see that the shooter had a cyanide tooth. Dead, in an instant.

Steve Rogers felt sick in his stomach.

He hated being late.

\--

He could hear his mother’s reminders in his head.  _ Don’t be late, Steve. Don’t be late, Steve--- don’t be late— _

He found Bucky, strapped on the table.  _ Oh god. I’m not late,  _ he muttered as he tried to wake his best friend up.  _ Please- _

_ Steve?  _ Bucky’s eyes groggily opened.  _ How- _

_ Not now,  _ he whispered, hauling him out of the facility.  _ We need to be fast. _

He got them all on time. Somehow.

\--

Seeing Bucky grip his best as they dangled on the train made him curse time.

_ Bucky! Don’t let go!  _ He shouted. Just a few minutes ago he was joking with him.

Then in a second, he couldn’t hold—couldn’t—

He cursed time.

_ \-- _

He could hear Peggy’s choked off sobs over the line, but he refused to let go.

_ Steve,  _ she begged.  _ Steve, don’t do this. _

_ I’m going to have that rain check for that dance.  _ He answered instead.

_ Steve— _

The line cut off.  _ I’m ready,  _ he had thought. The plane was going to hit the ice.

_ I’m nearing my time. _

He’ll wake up, somehow. He’s Captain America. He’ll be able to attend that dance.

Or maybe, in heaven, he’ll meet Peggy again. At least the world was safe.

\--

He woke up, disoriented.

He ran.

_ Captain Rogers,  _ a gruff man called as he spun around in a too-bright, too-noisy New York Times Square.  _ You’re seventy years in the future.  _ A pause, as he watched Steve mumble in horror.  _ Please don’t panic. _

_ Don’t panic?  _ He almost yelled out. He had run through the streets. They were real. Seventy years in the ice.

Seventy.

_ God. _

_ Everyone. _

_ I woke up too late. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Future**

 

The world loved the comeback of Captain America, the first avenger. Shield poised, blue red and white.

They nicknamed him,  _ The Man Out of Time. _

It was a slap to the face. A mockery. He hated it.

He needed to smile, though. It’s just been three weeks since the crash, right?

He’ll wake up in the correct time.

Maybe it was just all a dream.

\--

His first friend…enemy, was Stark. Anthony Edward Stark, known more as Tony.

Smart, tenacious, sharp tongue, a mind more brilliant than that of his father.

He mocked him, for some reason.  _ Take off the suit. What are you? _

Equally miffed, Tony had answered,  _ Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. _

Loki had escaped. They’re under attack.

_ Was it really time to bicker? _

He chastised himself as he hauled out Tony and saw him sacrifice himself to save the helicarrier.

\--

_ Stark!  _ He shouted, but then he clamped his mouth shut.

Tony was bringing the rocket, and he thought he wouldn’t make it in time.

The portal was closing.  _ I’m sorry,  _ he whispered in fear.  _ For what I’ve said. I haven’t—haven’t apologized. _

Then falling out of the portal. He was falling—alive, and he remembered yelling towards Hulk to  _ save him, Hulk, please! Catch him! _

Hulk caught Iron Man in time.

_ Please don’t tell me someone kissed me,  _ were Tony’s first words as he woke up.

Steve laughs. Looks up to sky.

He was in time once again.

\--

He got to understand his teammates even more. Somehow Thor and he hit it off; Natasha was a great partner, as well as Clint. Bruce was a nice person, a bit quiet, but he enjoyed that.

Tony though? He was always so busy. They didn’t really have time to bond—but for the times they met, he was alright.

Really, he should apologize for everything he had said in the helicarrier.

\--

The Strike Team grows to be doubtful in what they do, and there’s a point where Steve relies completely on Natasha, because she was a great spy and partner.

He learns of HYDRA infiltrating SHIELD.

He learns that Sharon was a  _ Carter,  _ of all people, and an agent of SHIELD.

And they were on the run, from what Nick Fury said.

God, and there was— _ Bucky?  _ Bucky was alive, and running, brainwashed, broken.

_ This is the worst,  _ he angrily muttered under his breath.

_ Steve,  _ Natasha whispered. She was frustrated as well.  _ We have to do this. _

Sam’s helping him, despite knowing the risks. He didn’t deserve having him as a friend—honestly, the man always looked out for him, telling him to join therapy sessions in the VA.

He did, sometime ago.

There was a time when he thought he was becoming okay.

\--

_ Wake up, Captain America. _

He had heard Mjolnir, when he held the handle, at that party. The hammer was urging him to wake up.

It was only a joke.

_ You can lift me. You are worthy.  _ It whispered.

He stopped a hysterical laugh-- and just jolted it. He feels Thor’s uneasy stare.

He feels uneasy too.

_ I’m not worthy,  _ he thought as he tried for a second time, the hammer significantly heavier than earlier, but not too heavy.

It was just his heart that was.

_ Not this time around. _

_ \-- _

_ Steve Rogers, God’s righteous man,  _ Ultron sneered, laughing.  _ Can’t live without war. _

He dreamt of dancing with Peggy.

He’s fighting with Tony again.

Why do they always end up on the different sides?

Captain America should really wake up.

Steve Rogers was well awake by now. But—but he fought with bullies, not with teammates.

Everything- everything has been piling up. The world needs Captain America.

Steve Rogers isn’t holding up quite well.

\--

It pushed him to be better, to see that this team—the Avengers—could be a team.

A team that could fight the battles, when no one could.

He thought about that suggestion Tony gave, after Tony left.

_ You could live a life,  _ Tony suggested, smiling.

_ I’ll think about it,  _ he answered, still thinking about the past, but maybe this was a step for a better future.

He shook hands with the other man.

_ Maybe it’s time. _

\--

They were fighting again. Why is it that in the twenty-first century, there was still a lot of fighting?

Steve Rogers is tired.

_ If we apprehend the soldiers before they are dispatched,  _ he told Sam and Bucky,  _ we can save the world from killer soldiers injected with super serum. _

Sam looks uneasy, darting his eyes towards Tony.  _ But—the Accords, Steve,  _ he protested.

An image of Peggy flashed in his mind—frail, then in a coffin, whose last words were  _ Steve, come back. We still have that dance. _

_ I was late a lot of times, Sam.  _ He truthfully answered, pointedly not looking at Bucky.  _ I don’t want this to be another failure. _

They arrive in the bunker, where the soldiers were supposedly were. Zemo’s there, looking smug, as Tony sees the tape.

An image of that glimpse in the training facility— _ The Winter Soldier, Howard and Maria Stark killed— _ flashed in his mind, flashed in Tony’s hurt eyes.

_ Did you know,  _ he asked,  _ did you know? _

He was shaking,  _ it was just a glimpse, I didn’t understand—didn’t connect that they were killed by the same man,  _ he thought.

That didn’t matter though.

He was too late, and he knew he was, without even speaking.

\--

He left Tony in that bunker, Bucky in tow. Left the shield. Left Captain America.

It was only Steve Rogers now.

**_Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time._ **

God. How could he have forgotten that?

\--

He had to hide, and he only knew one person who could understand.

_ Do you think he’ll forgive me?  _ He asked T’Challa, who was looking at Bucky with a contemplative look on his face.

_ I was angry when I thought he killed my father,  _ the king murmured.  _ But he is a victim as well. We are all victims, and do things with people’s best interests in mind. _

He wasn’t talking about Bucky. He knew Bucky would have his back, till the end of the line.

_ He will understand, one day.  _ T’Challa looked sure, and Steve had to admire that. _ He will be hurt, however, do not misinterpret. But time will heal you both. Do not worry. _

_ \-- _

Steve was pensive before making the decision.

_ King T’Challa? I need help to buy me some time. I have to do something. _

The king looked at him for a moment before nodding.  _ Understood. _

He had to be sure he’d be there in time, if it was possible.

Technology was better this time around, anyway. He’d be just one call away.

Just one call away.

He’d reach Tony in time.

\--

_ Steve,  _ he remembered Peggy saying,  _ you’re still alive! _

_ Yeah.  _ He’d laugh.

His heart hurt. Peggy—sweet, amazing Peggy, addled with Alzheimer’s Disease—always reverted back, to that moment, where’d she think it was 1945, and he survived the crash.

_ I missed you,  _ she’d murmur, holding his hands.  _ I thought--  _

He didn’t know who was shaking, but somehow he suspected it was him. He’d smile, and try not to cry.

_ Yeah. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: Present**

 

Three years passed.

Thanos— _ the Big Bad from Space,  _ Tony had said when he got the nightmares in Sokovia—was attacking earth.

He waited for a call.

When nothing happened, he rushed over to do his own part.

He was so sure, he was so sure he’d be ready. Called the troops. Protected Vision. Protected Wakanda. Tried to block off Thanos.

Then everyone was disappearing into dust.

_ Oh god,  _ he whispered.  _ Oh god. _

Three weeks passed.

Tony Stark—sickly, thin, and heartbroken—arrived on earth.

He caught up to him. Wanted to convey—convey a lot.

Then Tony was angry, talking to him, giving his arc reactor.  _ Here,  _ he seemed to say.  _ Maybe this will make up for the time you hurt me. _

He opened his mouth to say his apology.  _ I’m sorry,  _ he wanted to say.

_ I didn’t make it on time. _

But Steve Rogers was tired. Captain America didn’t have any answer this time around, too.

_ \-- _

It was such a hollow victory to kill Thanos just like that, but he won, so it wasn’t really a victory.

Five years pass, and he tries—tries living, catching up on time.

But really, what was there to catch up on when half of the population was gone?

Every day, he watches Natasha command respect on the communications.

_ Nat, you have to rest,  _ he urges. She hasn’t slept in a while.  _ Clint will be there. He’ll be okay. _

_ We’ll lose him again,  _ she almost cries,  _ -I don’t want to lose him this time around. _

He nods. If he had an opportunity, well.

He’d do the same thing as well.

\--

Scott Lang appears out from the dead.

_ Time travel,  _ he excitedly says.  _ It’s possible! _

_ Time travel,  _ Steve echoes.

His head hurts.

_ \-- _

_ I’ve figured it out,  _ Tony arrives in his car, just on time before Scott gets transformed into god-knows-what.

_ Figured out what--?  _ He had asked, because they weren’t really… okay, the last time he had talked to him. Which was when he arrived via car as well to his lake house.  _ Time travel? _

Tony was grinning.  _ Yeah. I figured out time travel. _

_ \-- _

_ Man, I’ve changed.  _ Steve thought as he watched his younger-alternate self on the floor.  _ Times have changed. _

_ Cap! We—we lost the stone—!  _ Scott apologized.

_ I’m sorry,  _ he tried to say again, even if he didn’t know why he was saying sorry. Maybe it’s seeing what he and the team could’ve been in the past. Lots of things that he could change. Like…

_ What do we do? _  He asked Tony. 

Tony was getting jittery, turning his watch around.  _ We could—could go back. _

_ Back?  _ He asked. Tony held his hand.

_ To 1970. I know where to find them. _

\--

Seeing the base was a hard punch to the face, again, and again.

Seeing Peggy in the next room made him wish for…

_ Steve, stop. Now's not the time. This would never be the time. Lives are at stake. More than this. _

He shook his head and walked out, just in time to see Tony see Howard.

_ You alright?  _ He asked tentatively. He never understood the difference between the Howard of his time and the Howard of Tony.

_ Yeah, _  Tony assured,  _yeah_ , _ we’re going back. _

_ \-- _

_ Where’s Nat,  _ was the question that stopped him in his tracks.  _ Clint, where’s Nat? _

_ She— _ and Clint was crying. Steve’s eyes widened.

_ See you in a minute,  _ was Natasha’s last words to him.

_ See you in a minute. _

_ \--she can’t be brought back. A soul for a soul. A sacrifice.  _ Clint struggled to say.

Steve stared at the lake. Thor’s getting angry at the side. Tony’s trying to keep their heads in the game.

He looks at his hands.  _ Yeah. We have to keep our heads in the game. We’ll defeat Thanos. We’ll save the Earth. _

_ This time,  _ he declared with determined resolution.  _ We’ll win. _

Captain America has woken up in time.

_ \-- _

They didn’t see Thanos’ attack, but they were ready now.

Stronger, better, closer. More resolved, more passionate.

Thanos was a great fighter, even without the gauntlet. The shield was torn into shreds so easily, it was chilling.

_ You are worthy,  _ he heard someone say again, somewhere in the battlefield.

Iron Man was blasted off-course, and Thor has Thanos up to his chest, Stormbreaker being pressed onto him.

_ Hold the hammer of the mighty Thor, and wield his power. _

_ Am I still worthy?  _ He asked, as he held out his hand.

The hammer slammed against Thanos, saving Thor. The god looked up in glee, saying,  _ I knew it! _

Mjolnir was in his hands. He wanted to laugh, despite the situation.

Iron Man laughed. Thor did as well.

He looked at the hammer.  _ After all this time…I’m… still worthy. _

\--

_ Avengers,  _ he called to the massive group,  _ assemble! _

Iron Man and Thor flanked him, and this time, he had everyone to fight the battles that a normal man like him couldn’t.

For once, he felt Captain America live again.

_ \-- _

The fight was tedious.

**_Now that everything’s done, why don’t you settle down, live a life?_ **

It was a lot—and—

**_Cap! Come on Steve, wake up!_ **

And he couldn’t--- couldn’t remember. Couldn’t---

**_Captain Rogers, welcome to the twenty first century._ **

He was so tired.

Once, he could do this all day.

Now, he was just tired.

His eyes felt like they were on fire; his vision was blurry, but he could make out the warm, red skies.

And—and then the enemies were turning into dust.

His eyes snapped open.  _ How’d they win? _

_ No,  _ he gasped in horror.  _ No! _

_ \-- _

Tony was kneeling in front of a disappearing Thanos, in a position of a snap, with the infinity gems in his possession.

His eyes looked happy, but the light in his eyes.

The light in his eyes was gone.

Steve wanted to vomit. He could hear Spiderman crying, and Pepper, god, Pepper and Morgan--

**_Who’s the strongest avenger, then? (It’s Bruce, It’s Thor! No wait— Bruce, Bruce--)_ **

He had done the snap.

**_You don’t know what I saw, Steve. You were all dead._ **

He—did it, he had done it—

Where was he? Why was he asleep?

**_We’ll win together. And we’ll lose together too._ **

**_Where were you when I needed you?_ **

_ I woke up too late. _

**_We’ll win, Steve._ **

_ I woke up too late. _

_ Not again. _

\--

Once, there was a time when he had asked why it seemed like Tony and he always fought on different sides.

Why, for some reason, the man was always his opposite. Even their “media names” were different.

Tony Stark was aptly named _ , the Man of the Future. _

He had joked it with him in the past about it, and the man just huffed and said  _ well, who do you think makes your suit and weapons, hm, Cap? Mister Man Out of Time? _

_ A man of the future,  _ he murmured as he watched Tony’s old arc reactor float away.  _ He knew what will happen and was prepared to do anything. Do whatever it takes. _

Steve closed his eyes.

_ Man out of time,  _ he reminded himself, a painful squeeze in his chest.

_ Always too late do anything. _

_ \-- _

_ I wasn’t even able to say sorry. _

_ \-- _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it, my name's @artist-in-space in tumblr if you want to talk Endgame/say stuff about the fanfic! Thank you :D I would love to hear your thoughts about this. Thank you!


End file.
